Abstract ? Office of the Chair, Division of Bacteriology and Parasitology The Office of the Chair of the Division of Bacteriology and Parasitology is the site of administration of the Division. Matters within the Chair's purview include recruiting and evaluating faculty and staff, developing budgets, assigning lab and office space, writing reports, and ensuring efficient functioning of all service cores. In addition, the Chair frequently serves on TNPRC and University committees as well as committees of national and/or international scientific organizations. All of the TNPRC Division Chairs are members of the TNPRC Executive Committee. The Divisional Core leaders report to the Chair, who is himself a Core leader. Among other achievements during this funding period the Office mediated the award of numerous grants and contracts, mostly from the NIH, including 7/R01's, 3/R21's, 1/R33, 7/R01's subcontracts, 2/R21 subcontracts, 2/U19's, 1/UH2, 1/ARRA, 2/LSU COBRE's, 5/Foundation grants, 2/Foundation subcontracts and 1/Howard Hughes grant.